


Hey Jealousy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Bruises, Dominance, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Suspicions, Top Castiel, come on command, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Prompt from SPNGREENEYES. Cas suspects there was a sexual relationship between Dean and Crowley when Dean was a demon. His jealousy leads him to claim Dean and Dean catches on.





	

****

“Dean...don't,” Cas grabbed the arm going for his phone. “We don't need him.” Dean sighed.

  


“Yes, we do. You gotta get over your Crowley thing. Let me call him, it’ll be a quick in, out, it's over.”

  


“Just like old times?” Cas snarked. He stomped away before Dean could say anything. He knew something happened between them during Dean's demon days but it was all on him that he didn't know. No matter how many times Dean tried to tell him he refused to hear it.

  


The demon appeared. “I don’t have time for sexting. I do have an empire to run.”

  


“We trapped a couple of your lackeys in there. They were in the way but we didn't gank ‘em. You're welcome.” Dean said coolly. “I’ll break the seal if you tell take ‘em home and ground them.”

  


“Sure you don't want to give them a sound spanking first,  _ Daddy _ ?”

  


Cas cringed. If it wasn’t to keep some semblance of order he would have smote Crowley ages ago. And it would cause unnecessary tension between himself and Dean. He let himself into the Impala and waited for Dean.

  


“He’s gone. You can-” Dean was cut off by lips on his and a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Cas had him pressed back against the door and it sounded like he was growling.

  


Dean gasped for breath when Cas let up to climb into the backseat. He was forcefully pulled over by his jacket collar and landed hard on Cas. They’d gone hot and heavy after hunts before but Cas was like an animal. Dean liked it.

  


He could hear buttons popping and cloth tearing as his their skin was exposed. They weren't exactly in the middle of nowhere either. They could be caught at any moment, just adding to the thrill. Dean was flipped to his back and his feet were up on the ceiling.

  


“Cas, baby, lube’s in the glovebox.” Cas growled again and spit in his hand. He coated his throbbing tip then speared into Dean, making him scream. “Fuck!”

  


Cas bit Dean's neck, drawing blood, then sucked a massive bruise. He marked both sides of his neck and shoulders as he pounded Dean hard enough to rock the Impala and make her shocks creak. Dean clawed desperately at Cas’ back.

  


They had made love in the motel room that morning, Cas taking his time since they had an actual bed and no Sam tagging along. They’d planned on more after the hunt but Cas was driven. He was going to claim Dean so Crowley would know who the hunter belonged to.

  


“Cas...Cas...touch me,” Dean begged. He loved it when Cas was in control. He loved the burn and the pain of getting fucked by that thick, veiny cock without prep. He’d be sore for days and he’d barely need to stroke his own dick to explode at the memories.

  


“No! You’ll come when I tell you to.” Normally Cas wasn't this aggressive. “And when you do, you will scream my name so loud it rattles hell’s cages. Understood?” Cas said between grunts and thrusts.

  


Dean's eyes went wide. “Y-yes, Sir.” He nodded. They hadn’t ventured into BDSM play before. It scared him and made it nearly impossible to hold back his orgasm.

  


Cas dug his fingertips into Dean's hips. “Now, Dean! Come on my cock!”

  


“CAS! CASTIEL!!” Thick ropes of cum shot up between them and Cas buried himself deeper. Dean felt the hitch of his hips as he pumped Dean's abused ass full.

  


Cas pulled out and leaned back on the door. He smirked at the ruined sight in front of him. Dean was drenched in sweat, chest and stomach sticky with cum. He let his tired legs fall and Cas could see his own seed leaking from the puffy, red hole onto the leather seat. Bruises formed on the hunter’s hips and thighs. Larger ones covered Dean's neck.

  


“Jesus, Cas. I’ve never been fucked like that in my life.”

  


“Good. I intend to keep it that way.”

  


***

  


This time it was Sam who called Crowley. Cas had sucked hickeys so deep they were still noticeable after a week. Sam knew better than to ask. He didn't ask why Dean winced when he sat down either.

  


But Crowley was less than tactful on the subject. “Feathers rode you like a Derby horse, did he?” The demon chuckled. “Don’t tell me he’s still jealous?”

  


“Nothing to be jealous of.”

  


“Ah, but he suspects we were more than...whatever we were. You haven't told him?”

  


“Tried. Doesn't wanna hear it.”

  


“So he fucked you senseless in a fit of unwarranted jealousy?”

  


Dean smiled his wide, cocky grin.

  


“You dog, you. Shall I keep flirting?”

  


“Definitely. Just not more than once a month or so.”

  


Crowley winked and vanished. Dean limped back to the car.  Definitely not more than once a month.


End file.
